A Western Lady
by Eclectic Butterfly
Summary: Rouge Indians, a new girl in town, and Little Joe Cartwright all add up to one thing: trouble for the Cartwright family.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza. Lily does belong to me.

* * *

On a cliff, a group of Bannock Indians stood looking down at the valley. All of the warriors were armed with rifles. One of the braves turned towards the leader. "I don't like this, Flying Eagle," he said in a low voice. "When has anything good come from trusting a white man?"

"We do not trust the White One," the older man responded. "But we will gain much if we work with him at this time."

"This time?" the brave sneered. "Before you lost your daughter to him. What will you lose this time? We should take our land back by force!"

"No!" Flying Eagle answered sharply. "We will wait until the time is right." His dark eyes glittered. "And then my daughter will be avenged."

The group moved away from the edge. In the valley below, the Cartwrights hadn't noticed they were being watched. Their focus was on the herd of cattle they were rounding up, and a particularly stubborn cow was giving them more than a little trouble.

"Hoss!" Adam, the oldest Cartwright son, called out sharply. "She's taking off again!"

Without responding, Hoss Cartwright, the middle son, took off after the cow. Before he could head her off, the black cow disappeared into the trees. Hoss slowed down and followed the trail in. A few moments later, the cow came ambling towards him with a small calf beside her.

"So that's what it was," Hoss said with a chuckle. His grin faded as he saw the little animal limping to keep up with its mother. Swinging off his horse, Chubb, Hoss approached it carefully to see what was wrong. "What's the matter, Lil' Fella?"

On the little calf's right hind foot was a jagged gash that hinted at a trap. The damage wasn't severe, but it was enough to bother the small animal. Hoss swatted the mother's rear, and sent them both trotting back to the pasture.

Frowning, Hoss followed their tracks into the brush. Several yards away, he found a metal trap that had been sprung. Blood coated the jagged claws. On closer inspection of the ground, Hoss spotted the tracks of a horse, and also the boot prints of a single person.

Even as the big man wondered who had set the calf free, the sound of a horse whinnying in the distance caught his attention. He looked up quickly and saw a bay colored horse among the trees. The rider's face was shadowed by a hat.

"Hey!" Hoss called out. Instead of responding, the rider turned the horse and bolted away. Frowning in puzzlement, Hoss picked up the trap and headed back to his brother.

* * *

Virginia City was as busy as ever. Jim Chadwell, the temporary sheriff while Roy Coffee was away, was leaning against a hitching rail, watching the passersby. "Hello, Ben," he greeted as the well known rancher came up to him. "I don't suppose you've heard the news, have you?"

"What news would that be, Jim?" Ben Cartwright, the distinguished head of the family, asked as he shook his friend's hand.

"A few days ago, a group of rogue Bannocks left their land," the temporary sheriff informed him. "Nobody knows why or what they're up to, but they're armed. I thought you and all the ranchers out your way might want to know about it."

Ben frowned. "What could possibly have them stirred up?" he wondered. "Thanks for telling me, Jim. We'll keep our eyes open and I'll be sure to spread the message. Has anything else been going on? I haven't been in to town in quite awhile."

"We're having a hanging in a few days," Chadwell told him. There was a hint of pride in his voice that made Ben frown. "A James Grahame. Remember the stage robbery a few months back? Well, a lot of the money was found on him. He claims he's innocent, but can't prove it. The judge found him guilty last Friday."

"That's too bad," Ben said, shaking his head. "Was he connected to the other robberies that have happened in the area?"

Chadwell shrugged. "Nothing could be proved either way."

"Thanks for the warning," Ben said, shaking his hand again. "I have to pick up several things at the store and then I have to track down that youngest boy of mine. If you should see him, send him on to the general store, would you?"

The temporary sheriff nodded with a laugh. Ben hurried on to finish his errands.

* * *

At that moment, Little Joe Cartwright was by the general store, talking to a pretty young lady. He glanced across the street as he heard loud, drunken laughter. In front of the Bucket of Blood saloon, there was a group of about seven cowboys grouped together, surrounding a young lady. The girl Joe had been talking with twisted to see what had his attention now.

"Donnie Wentworth," she said in disgust. "He's drunk again."

"I'll see you later, Mary," Joe said to her. He started across the street.

As he reached the opposite boardwalk, the black haired girl was saying to the group, "Let me by. Now!"

"Sure, we'll let you through," Donnie Wentworth, a skinny man, said drunkenly. He put his hand on the girl's shoulder. "You'll have to do something for us in return. We'll go across the street and have a drink while we clear up a bet my friends and I have going."

The girl held her head high, her crystal blue eyes flashing in annoyance. "No," she replied, her tone icy. "Get your hand off of me!"

The cowboys laughed. "She sure acts as proud as a worthless Injun," one of the other cowboys commented. He took a swig of a bottle of whiskey.

"Hey!" Little Joe broke through the circle. "That's no way to treat a lady. Why don't you all move along?"

"Why don't you mind your own business? Did anyone ask you to interfere? I've having a conversation with the lady, so scram," Donnie responded, his words slurring drunkenly. He pulled the girl up close and kissed her firmly on the lips.

Little Joe grabbed him by the arm and jerked him around. He slammed a fist into the drunken man's jaw. Donnie stumbled back and was caught by his friends. As one, the group lunged at Joe in outrage. The young man disappeared from sight, though from the sounds coming from the pile, he was getting in some pretty good licks of his own.

Temporarily forgotten, the young lady wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She scowled at the brawling bunch and shook her head. She grabbed Donnie's shoulder and yanked him back. She shoved him backwards, and sent him reeling into the horse trough. She turned back to grab a raised fist, and pulled the owner of said fist out of the pile. He, and the next man she dragged out of the group, collapsed on the ground drunkenly.

Flat on the ground, Little Joe knocked out the last man and pushed the unconscious form off of him. He rolled to his feet and looked down at the groaning bunch. "Are you all right?" he asked, looking at the lady and ignoring the crowd of onlookers that had formed.

"I am quite capable of taking care of myself," she told him sharply, her hands on her hips. She glared at him. "This wouldn't have happened if you'd stayed out of it! Learn to mind your own business!"

Startled, Joe stared at her as she picked up the edge of her skirt and stalked away. He picked up his hat. "Get sober and find a job," he advised the drunk sitting in the trough. Joe hurried after the young lady. "Hey! Hold on!"

The young lady turned to face him with an exaggerated sigh. "Look, I think you owe me some thanks and an apology, or something," Joe told her. "You may not be helpless, but they were drunk and there were more of them than you."

For a moment, the girl regarded him with raised eyebrows. Joe took that moment to admire her. She had jet black hair that was set off by the pale yellow dress she wore. Her skin had a slight tan to it, making her crystal blue eyes seem darker.

"Oh, fine, I suppose you're right," the girl said with another sigh. She gave a tight smile. "Thank you for your rescue, even if it was completely unnecessary. I'm sorry I lost my temper with you. Does that satisfy you?"

"Yes," Joe said, with a grin. His hazel eyes twinkled at her. "How come I've never seen you around here before?"

The girl smiled genuinely. "Because I just got into town yesterday," she answered in amusement.

Joe took off his hat and gave a small bow. "Well, it would be my honor to rescue you unnecessarily anytime while you're here," he told her. "And I don't want you to think everyone is like those cowboys. How about I take you to dinner to make up for the bad impression you have of our fair town?"

She smiled. "I see you're one of those cowboys who has too much charm for his own good," she commented. "All right. Where will we meet? And please, not the Virginia City Hotel, because they have some of the worst cooking I've ever tasted."

"Anything to please the fair lady," Joe answered, delighted at the turn of events. "How about I meet you in front of the Virginia City hotel at about six. I know a nice, quiet place we can go. The food there is good."

"It sounds marvelous," the young lady said with a smile. She held out her hand "I'm Lillian Jones. And you are?"

"Oh, right! I'm Joe Cartwright," Joe told her, taking her hand in his. He thought he saw a shadow cross her face, but it was only for a brief second, so he forgot about it. "Everyone calls me Little Joe."

"Well, then, Mr. Joe Cartwright, I will see you at six," Lillian said, removing her hand. She turned and walked on.

Grinning from ear to ear, Joe made his way to the general store in the opposite direction. He went past Donnie, who was just climbing out of the water trough. The cowboy glared, but Joe ignored him.

"There you are Joe," Ben said, spotting his youngest son. "I've been looking all over for you. We have to get these supplies loaded." He took a second, closer look. "Have you been in a fight?"

Shrugging, Joe reached to grab a bag of feed. "A couple of drunks were bothering a lady," he explained. "Hey, Pa, is it all right with you if I stay in town tonight? I have a dinner date with the lady."

Ben looked at him, not surprised in the least. "Who is she, Joe?" he asked patiently. "Doc Wilson's girl? Or the storekeeper's daughter?"

"Neither, " Joe answered, stacking the bags on the back of the wagon. "She's new in town. Her name is Lillian Jones, and she's one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen." Ben smiled in amusement and Joe saw it. "I'm serious, Pa! She beats any girl in town, hands down!"

"Better not let any of the girls in town hear you say that," Ben advised, still smiling. "All right, Joe. Stay in town. But I expect you back on the ranch bright and early tomorrow morning."

* * *

It was dark out when Little Joe escorted his date along the sidewalk. "Okay," Joe began with a grin. "You've managed to learn everything about the Ponderosa. It's your turn now. Tell me something about yourself. Like where you're from, or what you're doing in Virginia City."

With a soft laugh, Lillian looped her arm around his. "Well, there's really not much to tell," she answered. "I used to live near a town call Geyser City. It's about two hundred miles from here. Then, my mother sent me to St. Louis to live. I decided I liked this territory better and here I am."

"Wow. You just told me your entire life story in less than two minutes," Joe commented. " Come on. There has to be more to tell than that. How does a lady like you know so much about ranching, Miss Lillian?"

The young lady laughed again. "First of all, stop calling me Lillian. It sounds too formal. My friends call me Lily, " she requested, her tone amused. "Second, I grew up next to a ranch. Whenever they would need an extra hand, I was there."

"You? Ranching?" Joe laughed in disbelief. "A beautiful lady doesn't do that."

Lily pulled her arm from his, and faced him. "This one does," she told him firmly. "And I will have you know, a 'lady' is just as able to work a ranch as any man."

Joe held up his hands in mock surrender. "Alright!" he said. "My apologies, ma'am."

"Lily," she insisted, taking his arm again with a smile. "And in all fairness, I have the advantage of other ladies in that I am a tomboy. I've never outgrown it, and I probably never will."

"And your parents were alright with you running around wild?" Joe asked.

The young woman shook her head. "My father, no," she answered. "But my mother… she encouraged me to be myself." She sighed. "My mother was so beautiful, Joe. Inside and out."

"Just like you," Joe responded quietly.

They came to the doorway of the hotel. Little Joe took off his hat as Lily stepped away. "Thank you for a very lovely evening," she said to him. Her face was half hidden by the shadows. "Perhaps we will meet again soon."

"Yeah," Joe agreed. He started to lean forward to kiss her. As he moved, loud shouts and laughter made them both jump. Half turning, Joe spotted a group of drunk men being hauled out of the Bucket of Blood.

With a small laugh, Lily stepped away from Joe. "Good-night, Joe," she said before walking into the hotel.

Sighing, Joe put his hat back on and headed down the street.

* * *

The next morning, Joe rode up to his family's ranch house. He frowned at the unfamiliar horse tied to the hitching post. As he swung off Cochise, the front door opened and Donnie Wentworth came out. He nodded at Joe, untied his horse, and walked towards the barn.

His frown going deeper, Little Joe headed inside. "What was Donnie Wentworth doing here?" he asked, tossing his hat on the table by the door.

"You're up early," Adam commented, glancing at the clock. "For once."

Joe glared at him, and then focused on his father. "Well?"

"He was looking for a job, and I gave him one," Ben answered. He gestured to the empty place at the table. "Sit down and have some breakfast, Joe. We have a hard day's work in front of us."

"The sheriff wanted me to send a warning," Joe announced, taking his place at the table. "Last night, the Bannocks attacked the Heftman's place. The place was burned to the ground, but no one was hurt seriously. The sheriff thought we might be next."

Adam frowned. "There has to be something we can do to stop this," he said. "The Bannocks have no reason to be attacking any one. Why would they start now?"

"I don't know," Ben said thoughtfully. "I'd hate for another Indian war to break out."

"I'm surprised the sheriff sent you out alone if he thought there was a chance the Indians would attack us," Hoss said to his younger brother. "Something could have happened to you, Little Brother."

Annoyed, Joe glared at him. "I can take care of myself."

"How was your date last night?" Ben asked, intervening quickly before an argument could break out. "You never explained who it was you were eating with."

Visibly, Joe perked up. "She's great, Pa," he said enthusiastically. He grinned. "Her name is Lily Jones and she just came from St. Louis. She used to live near Geyser City when she was younger."

"So what is she doing in Virginia City?" Adam asked, sipping his coffee.

Joe shrugged. "She likes the west better than the east," he answered. "I'd like to bring her out here, if it's all right with you, Pa. She knows a lot about ranching."

"That would be fine, Joe," Ben said. Joe grinned in excitement. "But after we get this round up done."

* * *

About the same time, Lily Jones was walking from the hotel to the post office. She ignored the looks she was getting from the men she passed. She entered the building and approached the clerk. "Excuse me," she said to get his attention. Once she was sure she had it, she continued, "Do you have anything for Lillian Jones?"

Forcing himself not to stare, the man turned and looked. "Sorry, but I don't see anything," he said.

She frowned and leaned closer. "Anything for a Lily Grahame?" She asked, lowering her voice so that only the clerk could hear.

"Why, yes," the man exclaimed, turning sharply. He selected an envelope and handed it to her. "This came in yesterday."

Smiling, Lily took it and thanked him. As she walked out, she opened the envelope and pulled out the single sheet of paper. Frowning, she stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, quickly scanning the writing. Folding the paper, she switched directions and headed for the sheriff's office.

"Can I help you, Miss?" Chadwell asked from his seat in front of the jail.

"I'd like to see Mr. James Grahame," Lily announced formally. The temporary sheriff frowned and the young lady sighed. "Your prisoner," she clarified. "It's very important, Sheriff."

"All right," the sheriff answered, looking puzzled at her request. He stood up and led the way in. He grabbed his keys and unlocked the door leading to the cells. He stepped aside as he called in, "Visitor for you, Grahame."

Lily stepped in and waited for the door to close behind her. The older man in the cell had stood up and was staring at her in open astonishment. "Hello, Uncle Jim," Lily said softly.

"Miss Lily!" Jim Grahame exclaimed, hurrying to the bars. He reached his hand through. Smiling, Lily went forward to take his hand into hers. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in St. Louis."

"I didn't belong there," Lily told him. She looked him over, shaking her head. "What happened, Jim?"

"You know," Grahame said with a shrug. He pulled his hand away. "Your father was not pleased when your mother and I got you out of this territory. He finally caught up to me and managed to set me up." He shook his head. "You shouldn't be here, Miss Lily. You're in danger!"

"I am not going to run anymore," Lily responded sharply. "I hate seeing you behind bars, Jim. There has to be something I can do to stop this."

Grahame shook his head. "Don't make my sacrifice worthless by getting caught by your father," he urged. "He killed your mother because she rebelled. He'll kill you too, Miss Lily. Get out of this territory before he finds you. Go to San Francisco if you have to be in the west. He won't find you in a big city like that."

Crossing her arms, Lily stared at him. "I'm not going anywhere."

Sighing, Jim nodded. "If you're really set on this course, there is a chance if you can talk to the Cartwrights," he suggested. Lily groaned and shook her head. "They have a lot of influence in this area. If you can convince them this was a set up, they'll make sure justice is served." He lowered his voice. "You can trust them, Lily."

"I'll give it a try," Lily promised reluctantly. "I've already met one of them, and he didn't seem too bad." Jim stared at her in a mixture of horror and surprise. "Don't worry. He doesn't know who I am. I thought it might be a conversation killer to say my father is criminal."

"You'll have to tell them sometime," Jim told her seriously. She glared at him. "I'm serious, Miss Lily. From what I've heard, they would protect you, if you told them the truth."

"Not until I have to," Lily answered sharply. "I'll be back, Jim."

"Good bye, Miss Lily," Grahame said softly as the young lady left the jail. He sat down and put his head in his hands.

* * *

Hoss, Adam, and Little Joe were rounding up the last of the herd into the corral. At least, they were trying to round up the herd. The cattle were being stubborn and uncooperative. Every time the Cartwrights were close to having all the cattle in one bunch, some would take off in the other direction.

"Adam! To your right!" Little Joe shouted, struggling to keep his side together.

"I have my hands full already!" Adam shouted back, frustration evident in his voice. He blocked the escape of two very persistent cows.

All of a sudden, a horse and rider came from the nearby trees. The rider expertly brought the runaways back to the herd. The three Cartwrights, especially Little Joe, stared at the newcomer. Black hair wiping in the wind and escaping her tan cowboy hat, Lily grinned at them.

"It looked like you needed some help!" she shouted enthusiastically. She laughed at the looks on their faces.

At that moment, several of the cattle made a break for freedom. The Cartwrights again focused on the job at hand. With the young woman's help, they managed to get the herd to the corral, where Ben was waiting for them. He gave a start as he saw Lily at the back, helping Little Joe herd the cattle into the corral.

Laughing, Lily leaned forward in her saddle as Ben hurried to shut the gate. Hoss dismounted and went over. "Aren't you the rider I saw in the forest the other day?" he asked, studying the tan horse closely.

"Indeed, I am," Lily answered, still grinning widely.

Quickly, Little Joe dismounted and walked over to her side. "Pa, Adam, Hoss, I'd like you to meet Miss Lily Jones," he introduced, reaching up to help her down. Smiling, Lily slid to the ground in front of him. "Lily, this is my family."

"I'm pleased to meet all of you," Lily said, stepping past Joe. She held her hand out to Ben first, her eyes searching his face. "Joe has told me a lot about you and the Ponderosa. I hope you don't mind me stopping by like this."

"Not at all," Ben assured her, shaking her hand.

Smiling, Lily turned to Hoss. "You did find that trap, didn't you?" she asked, concern evident in her voice. Hoss nodded. "I wouldn't have left it there, but I heard you coming. From what I've heard around town, you don't like trespassers on your property."

"And that didn't stop you from doing so anyway?" Adam asked.

Lily smiled at him. "Of course not," she answered. "I've heard a lot about you, Cartwrights, but never that you would shoot a lady."

"I thought you weren't a lady," Joe teased.

Smirking, Lily reached over and shoved him. Caught off guard, he stumbled back a few feet as his family laughed. "I was looking for someone," Lily said to Adam, a shadow crossing her face. She glanced at them all. "In fact, I came out here to talk to you about something, if you're not too busy."

"I think we can spare a few minutes for a lovely lady such as yourself," Ben told her. "Would you come up to the house?"

Donnie Wentworth came up to them. "We have everything set up to begin branding," he announced, his eyes skimming over the young lady. "We're ready when you are, Mr. Cartwright."

Under his scrutiny, Lily's chin came up and her eyes narrowed. "We have something to take care of," Ben told him. "Charlie will be in charge until we get back, all right?"

"Yes, sir," Donnie said. A smirk crossed his face as he continued to look at Lily.

"Never mind," Lily spoke up sharply. "It's not as important as I thought."

Abruptly, she turned and started to mount. Little Joe caught her arm, stopping her. "Lily? What's wrong?" He asked in a low voice as the rest of his family exchanged puzzled looks. He glanced at Donnie. "He's sober, if you're worried about him doing anything."

"Sober or not, I don't trust him," Lily answered, quietly. She pulled out of Joe's grasp. "Haven't you ever had that kind of feeling before? And if your family trusts him, I can't trust your family. Good-bye, Joe."

Stepping back, Joe looked from her to Donnie. Lily put her foot in the stirrup. "Let me help you, Miss Grahame!" Donnie exclaimed loudly, jumping forward. He grabbed onto the reins and pulled.

Startled, the mare jerked back, rearing slightly. In the middle of pulling herself up, Lily was thrown away. She hit the ground hard, and didn't move. "Lily!" Joe exclaimed in horror, rushing to her side with his father.

"Donnie, what did you do that for?" Hoss demanded, turning to the hired hand. He snatched the reins from Donnie, and started to sooth the frightened animal.

"What?" Donnie protested, unable to keep the smirk off his face.

With a low groan, Lily opened her eyes. She looked from Ben to Joe, who were leaning over her in concern. She pushed herself into a sitting position. "Easy," Ben advised, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You could've been killed like that. You might still be hurt."

"I'm fine. Only a few bruises," Lily insisted, waving his hand away. Joe helped her to her feet. She glared at Donnie and stepped over to her mare. Speaking in a low soothing tone, she ran her hand along the horse's neck.

Frowning, Ben turned to his hand. "Donnie, why?" he asked.

Donnie snorted. "You think I did that on purpose? Why, I was just being helpful to the little half-breed ," he responded nastily. "She deserved to be taken down a peg. There's only one thing a breed like her is good for."

Shocked, Lily whirled around, her eyes snapping. Little Joe lunged forward and punched Donnie. The man stumbled back. Quickly, Adam and Hoss grabbed Joe's arms and held him back. Snarling, Donnie tried to swing at Joe. Ben stepped in front of him.

"Enough," he thundered. "Donnie, pack your things and get off our land."

Startled, Donnie paused, dropping his arm. "You're joking, right?" he said. He jerked his head at Lily. "You can't be firing me over her."

"You heard me," Ben told him sharply. "Get off our land and don't come back."

Glaring at the group, Donnie mounted his horse and rode away. Closing her eyes, Lily leaned against her mare. Slowly, Adam and Hoss let go of Joe's arms. He went to the young lady's side.

"You okay?" he asked. She just nodded.

"Let's all go up to the house," Ben said. Lily opened her eyes and looked at him. "You said you had something to talk with us about?"

A faint smile crossed her face. "Yeah," Joe agreed with a grin. "And you could get cleaned up. You weren't kidding when you said you were a tomboy. You have more dirt on you than the rest of us."

Wrinkling her nose, Lily reached over and shoved him. She turned and mounted. "Let's go."

* * *

Drying her face, Lily pushed her black hair behind her ears. She brushed the last bit of dirt off her brown skirt. Taking a deep breath, she went to the door of the bedroom and opened it.

"Then, she shoved him in the horse trough. So he's pretty sore at her," Little Joe was saying, finishing up his explanation. He leaned against the side of the side of the fireplace. "But that doesn't seem like enough justification for calling her a half breed. Why would he do something like that?"

"Well, it's the truth, for one thing," Lily stated calmly from the doorway of the spare bedroom. She smiled sadly as the men turned around. "People can give the truth an ugly name. My mother was an Indian."

"Just because it's the truth doesn't make it right to say," Adam pointed out. "Not to a lady."

Lily smirked and shook her head. "Didn't Joe tell you? I am not really a lady," she said, walking towards them. She took a seat on the settee and accepted a cup of coffee from Ben. "I just go by Lillian Jones to avoid trouble. How that sneak found out about me, I have no idea."

"You've been hiding the fact that you're half Indian?" Ben asked. "Why?"

Visibly, Lily hesitated. Before she could say anything, there was a knock on the door. Getting up, Adam went over and opened the door. "Hello, Adam," Jim Chadwell said. "Your pa here?"

"Come on in, Jim," Ben called out, standing up. Taking off his hat, the temporary sheriff stepped in, and Adam shut the door. "What can we do for you?"

"The town is offering a reward to anyone who can bring in the Indians," Chadwell announced. "A lot of the townspeople, and the other ranchers, are concerned. Since the renegades were out this way last we heard, I thought you should know."

As he talked, his eyes stayed on the young lady in the room. Coolly, Lily stared back at him. "Jim, this is Miss Lily Jones," Ben introduced in the awkward silence. "She's visiting Virginia City."

The man nodded shortly. "I've heard of her," he commented. He eyed the young woman critically. "There's an interesting rumor going around about you, …Miss Jones. People are saying you're half Indian. That true?"

Little Joe bristled. Lily's eyes narrowed, but she remained silent. "We were planning a search of our land," Adam spoke up. "If we find this group, we'll try to talk them into going back to their own lands peacefully."

"All right," Chadwell said, keeping his gaze on Lily. "What about you,… Miss Jones? Will you inform me if you see anything?"

"Of course," Lily responded coolly. She watched the sheriff walk out. As soon as the door closed behind him, she let out a sigh. "Does that answer your question, Mr. Cartwright? I hide my real identity because of reactions like that. Once people find out I'm part Indian, I get treated with suspicion, like I'm a thief or criminal."

Ben shook his head. "Not everyone is like that."

"I know that. It's just that the majority of people are," Lily said softly, her dark eyes meeting his. "I'm assuming that cowboy started the rumor, and it won't be long before it gets nasty. Now that it's known in Virginia City, I suppose I'll have to move along."

"Well, you'll always be welcome on the Ponderosa!" Little Joe declared. Lily smiled at him. "Once people see we accept you, they'll do the same."

"Now, you said you had something you wanted to talk to us about," Adam said.

For a moment, Lily just looked at them all. She nodded slowly. "I guess you've earned my trust," she said. "The man who's scheduled to hang, James Grahame, I think he was set up. In fact, I know he was. I just can't prove it. I thought you might be able to do something to help."

"Grahame?" Hoss repeated with a frown. "Isn't that what Donnie called you? Is he your Pa?"

Startled, Lily shook her head. "He's been like a father to me, more so than my own father," she answered, her eyes darkening. "He's no kin of mine, but I don't want to see him hang. He's done a lot for me and my mother through the years."

Ben sighed. "A jury found him guilty," he said. "And he couldn't come up with any evidence to the contrary. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do."

Disappointed, Lily let her shoulders slump. "All right," she responded quietly. "I had to try." She forced a smile. "When are you going to start searching for the Indians? I'd like to help, especially since you stood up for me."

All four of them shook their heads. "You might be able to herd cattle, but there's no way a lady like you can scout," Hoss told her. "Besides, it would be dangerous. The Bannocks don't like white people."

"The Bannocks?" Lily repeated, a slight frown forming. She smiled again. "Suit yourself."

"Missy stay for dinna?" Hop-Sing asked from the dining room. "I make extra special dinna!"

The Cartwrights laughed. "Now you have to stay for supper," Ben told her. "Otherwise, Hop-Sing will quit on us. The boys will escort you back into town afterwards. All right?"

"That sounds marvelous," Lily answered. "I'd be delighted."

* * *

That evening, Lily sat in her hotel room, brushing her dark hair. Thoughtfully, she frowned at her reflection in the mirror. A random gunshot nearby made her look up. Snatching up her dressing gown, she rushed to the door as she slipped it on.

By the time she reached the lobby, she could see several men rushing in the direction of the jail. Frowning, Lily tied her robe and hurried out. She followed the crowd to the doorway of the sheriff's office.

Standing on her tip-toes, Lily managed to look over everyone's heads. Her eyes widened as she saw the back of the doctor leaning over a body in the jail cell. The doctor shook his head and stood up.

"He's dead," he announced.

As she gasped, Lily's hand flew up to her mouth. The deputy pushed everyone away from the door, and shut it. Talking about the incident, the men all wandered off. Turning, Lily rushed back to her hotel, tears streaming down her face.

A man stepped out of the shadows of the alley and watched her vanish. He threw his cigar onto the ground and melted back into the darkness.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as Joe paused on an overlook. His family had divided the Ponderosa into small sections and had split up. Bored, Little Joe looked around. The sound of approaching hoof beats made him jerk Cochise around, his hand flying to his gun.

"Hi, Joe," Lily said, slowing her horse as she approached. Her face was pale and her demeanor seemed very subdued. "I thought you might want some company. I do, anyway."

"We told you it was dangerous," Joe told her, his hand dropping from the gun belt. Annoyance and delight warred on his face. He finally grinned at her. "Yeah, I would appreciate the company though."

Slowly, they walked their horses through the trees. "Lily, what's wrong?" Joe asked in concern, breaking the silence. "You can tell me."

"Joe, last night, Jim Grahame was… he was murdered in his cell," Lily blurted out, anger and sadness in her voice. She stared at the horizon. "Someone shot through the jail cell window and killed him."

"I'm sorry," Joe said. "I know he was your friend. Do they know who?"

Lily shook her head. "No, but I do," she responded in a low voice. Joe frowned at her. Pulling her horse to a stop, Lily looked over a low valley. "It's so beautiful here," she said, changing the subject abruptly. "You must be so proud of it."

"I am," Joe answered as he too looked around. "Let's keep moving. I don't see any tracks of anyone having gone through here. It's about time we met up with the others." He hesitated. "Lily, who do you think killed Jim Grahame?"

Opening her mouth, Lily turned to answer. A gunshot rang out and a bullet hit the ground in front of Cochise. The horse reared back in fear. Startled, Little Joe got tossed out of the saddle. He hit the ground hard.

"Joe!" Lily cried out. She reached back and grabbed Cochise's reins. She slid off her own mare and ground tied both animals. She knelt by Joe and leaned over him anxiously. He wasn't moving, a rock by his head telling the story. Feeling like she was being watched, Lily glanced up. Her eyes widened and she gasped as she saw a single figure on the cliff. The figure vanished a moment later.

* * *

On the shore of lake Tahoe, the other three Cartwrights had already met up. "I wonder where Joe got to," Hoss wondered out loud, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "You don't suppose he ran into some trouble, do you? Like those Indians?"

"More like he ran into town for a cold beer," Adam answered.

"I don't think so, Adam," Ben said in concern. He squinted up at the sun. "He knew he had to be here by now. We should go look for him."

Hoss was scanning the horizon. "Hey look!" he called out. "Someone's coming."

His father and older brother turned to look. In the distance they could see two horses, noticing only the one rider. "Hey, that looks like Joe's horse being led," Adam suddenly exclaimed. "But that's not Joe in front."

"It's Miss Lily!" Hoss recognized.

The three rode forward quickly. Seeing them coming, Lily pulled her own horse to a stop and waited for them. As they reached her, she spoke up before they could demand an explanation. "Joe's horse was spooked," she said simply. "He was thrown and he hit his head on a rock."

Dismounting, Ben went over to his youngest son, who was flopped over Cochise's saddle. "Hoss, ride into town for the doctor," he ordered. "The rest of us will get him to the house."

Nodding, Hoss nodded and took off. Mounting, Ben took Cochise's reins from Lily and led the horse himself.

* * *

"Why don't you tell us what happened, Miss…Jones," Chadwell said, taking a seat opposite of the settee where the young lady sat. He'd ridden out to the Ponderosa with the doctor.

Lily looked the man in the eye defiantly. "I met up with Joe in the forest," she explained, her voice cool. "We were talking when there was gunshot. Joe's horse spooked and threw him. He hit his head on a rock. I got him on his saddle and rode to find the Cartwrights."

"And that's all that happened?"

Eyes narrowing, Lily glared at him. "Yes."

Upstairs, a door closed. Ben jumped out of his seat as the doctor came down the stairs. "How is he, Paul?" Ben asked.

"He's awake now, and he'll be fine after some rest," Dr. Paul Martin answered. "He has a headache, but you can go see him."

As the doctor got his coat, Ben hurried upstairs. Chadwell turned back to the young woman. "Now suppose you tell me the whole truth," he suggested aggressively. "Did you see anything?"

"There was a person on the cliff, but I couldn't see who it was from where I was," Lily answered reluctantly.

"And you left this out because…?" Chadwell's voice trailed away questioningly. He waited expectantly. Lily just stared at him. "Miss…Jones, you are not being very co-operative. Why are you helping the Indians?"

Angrily, Lily jumped to her feet. "I didn't say it was an Indian, Sheriff," she snapped out. Adam reached over and put his hand on her shoulder. "I couldn't see from where I was."

"So you claim."

Lily's eyes flashed, and her hands clenched into fists. "Just what are you trying to insinuate, Chadwell?" Adam asked, before the woman could speak again. "Lily has told you all she knows."

"She wouldn't keep anything out," Hoss agreed. "She and Joe are friends."

Frowning, Chadwell fell silent as Ben came down the stairs. The sheriff followed Dr. Martin to the door. He glanced over his shoulder. "I'll be keeping my eye on you, Miss Jones," he said and walked out of the house.

Scowling, Lily jerked away from Adam's grasp. She ran out of the room, through the kitchen. Adam raced after her, going past a startled Hop-Sing. He caught up to the young woman as she was untying her horse.

"Where do you think you're going?" Adam demanded, grabbing her arm.

"I'm going to find out what this is all about," Lily told him, jerking free. She pulled herself into her saddle. "If those Bannocks are the ones who shot at us, they are going to regret it, I promise you that! They've caused enough trouble."

"Lily, it's dangerous," Adam protested, grabbing the bridle. "You don't know the Bannocks. They are fully capable of shooting at you if they feel like it. I know you're angry, and you have every right to be. But I can't let you ride up to them and get yourself killed."

Abruptly, Lily kicked her mare's sides. The animal reared up, pulling away from Adam. "I'm sorry, Adam!" Lily called over her shoulder as she raced away from the house.

Alarmed, Adam ran back into the house. "Pa! Hoss! Lily's gone after the Bannocks!"

* * *

The sun was getting low in the sky as Lily returned to the spot where she and Joe had been shot at. She headed up the side of the mountain. About half way up, she pulled her mare to a stop. She looked around.

"I know you are there," she called out.

A few moments later, a single Bannock slipped out of the trees. Lily smiled and slid out of her saddle. She held out her hands. "Hello, Matsu," she said.

* * *

A single fire was visible in the dark. The three Cartwrights rode towards it, wary of any traps. "No one's trying to stop us," Hoss said in a low voice. "Maybe it's only a couple of cowboys."

"Even if that's true, they may have seen Lily," Ben answered as he led the way up. "She left a clear trail this way."

They pulled up sharply as a single Indian brave stepped out in front of them. Warily, the Cartwrights didn't make a move. "We are not here to cause trouble," Ben said slowly. "We're looking for a woman who rode this way."

Without a word, the brave jerked his head at them. Turning, he walked away. Exchanging puzzled looks, the Cartwrights followed him. Within a few minutes, they reached the clearing where the fire was burning brightly.

"Lily?" Ben exclaimed, spotting the young woman sitting by the fire with several of the Bannocks.

Several of the Bannocks grabbed for their guns. The old chief hissed at them. Ignoring the braves, Lily stood up. "Thank you, Matsu," she said to the Bannock who'd led the Cartwrights in. She smiled up at the men. "It's about time you caught up to me." She frowned. "Who's with Joe?"

"Hop-Sing," Hoss answered, looking around with a frown. "What have you done, Lily?"

Lily's smile widened. "I would like you to meet my brother, Matsu," she introduced, gesturing to the Bannock beside her. She half turned. "And my grandfather, Flying Eagle."

"We are already acquainted," Ben told her, nodding at the chief. "Why didn't you tell us your family was Bannock?"

The Bannocks were putting out the fire and preparing for travel. "They will be back on their land by morning," Lily told them, ignoring the question. She looked over her shoulder. "They will not be making such an unwise move in the future."

"And the damage they've done?" Adam asked.

Eyes narrowing, Lily turned back to him. "They are not responsible, and no one can prove it was them," she snapped. Turning her back on them, she spoke softly to her brother in Bannock. The Indian nodded once and gestured. A different brave led Lily's horse over.

"Go safely, sister," Matsu said, helping her mount.

Nodding at him, Lily looked at the chief. She lifted her right hand and bowed her head to him. Flying Eagle repeated the gesture. Lily wheeled her mare around and rode away from the clearing.

"Leave, Cartwright," Matsu addressed the three Cartwrights in a low voice. One by one, the rest of the Bannock group vanished from the clearing. "Do not hurt my sister, or I will kill you."

In the next moment, Matsu was gone. Quickly, the Cartwrights rode to catch up to Lily. The young woman was waiting for them not very far away. "You should go back before Joe decides he has to come rescue us all," she commented.

"Not until we have some kind of an explanation. What was that all about?" Adam demanded.

"A white man has caused a great deal of harm to my family," Lily answered, looking up at the sky. "He returned to take advantage of them again. My grandfather agreed in order to have his revenge."

"Who?" Ben asked. "Who was fool enough to do something like that to the Bannocks?"

Sighing, Lily shook her head. "A Cartwright," she answered. "His name is Aaron Cartwright."

Without looking at any of them, Lily spurred her horse and raced away. Watching her disappear, Hoss frowned. "Do you know who he is, Pa?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Ben answered. "He's my cousin."

* * *

Frowning, Little Joe shook his head. He was sitting up in his bed. "You've never talked about having a cousin," he said.

"Aaron is younger than me, and I never knew him very well," Ben explained, sitting on the edge of the bed. He shook his head. "I can only think he's up to some kind of trouble."

Little Joe hesitated. "Did Lily talk to you about Jim Grahame?" he asked.

"No, she didn't," Ben answered, frowning at the change in subject. "Why do you ask?"

"I think she knows more about what's going on than she's telling," Joe told him. "Before we were shot at, Lily told me about Jim Grahame being shot and killed in his jail cell. When I asked if the sheriff knew who did it, she said no, but that she did. I tried to get her to say more but that's when I was shot at."

Puzzled, Ben frowned thoughtfully. "She didn't say a word about it," he said. He shook his head. "When I'm in town tomorrow, I'll try to talk to her. If we're ever going to get to the bottom of this, she has to start trusting us."

* * *

As Lily finished fixing her hair, there was a sharp knock on the door. Standing up, the young woman walked over, unlocked the door, and opened it. "Can I help you, gentlemen?" she asked, seeing the desk clerk and the sheriff. "Is something wrong?"

The desk clerk glanced at the sheriff. "I'm afraid you're going to have to leave, Miss Jones," the clerk said nervously. "A patron of the hotel has specifically asked for this room."

"That's no problem," Lily answered easily. She looked from one man to the other. "Just have my things moved to another room."

The desk clerk cleared his throat. "I'm afraid we have no more rooms available for you," he told her. He held out a slip of paper. "Here is your bill."

Her eyes narrowing, Lily took it. "Very well," she said coolly. "At the very least, you will have someone move my things over to the International House." She looked at Chadwell. "Or are you here to tell me they don't have room there, either?"

"There is no room in town for your kind," Chadwell informed. "There is a stage leaving Virginia City in less than an hour. I want to see you on it."

Angrily, Lily slammed the door shut in their faces. Silently fuming, she went around the room, sweeping her things back into her trunk. She packed her carpetbag, put on her hat, and flung the door back open. Startled, the desk clerk jumped.

"You will take my trunk down to the stage office," Lily told him. She waited while he called for someone else. She followed the two men downstairs a they carried the trunk. Chadwell was waiting in the lobby. "Are you going to follow me until I leave your precious town?" Lily asked sharply.

Chadwell just stared at her. Lily paid her bill and walked out of the hotel. The desk clerk and other man staggered along with the heavy trunk as she marched towards the stage office. Chadwell shadowed them.

"Lily!" Ben called out from across the street. He hurried over as Lily paused. Ben glanced at the trunk and carpetbag. "What's going on? You didn't tell us you would be leaving so soon."

"It was very sudden," Lily informed him, glancing over her shoulder at Chadwell. "In fact, I didn't know until a short while ago that there was no room for me anywhere in this town. Excuse me, I have to get on that stage that's leaving."

Ben frowned at the temporary sheriff. "There's no reason to leave just because there happens to be no more rooms," he said to the young lady. "Come out to the Ponderosa. We have plenty of room, and Hop-Sing enjoys cooking for lovely young women who appreciate his talents."

"Ben-," Chadwell started to speak.

"I would love to," Lily said, interrupting the man. "Do you have a wagon with you?"

Ben pointed it out and Lily directed the two men to put her trunk there. Relieved, the desk clerk and his friend loaded up the trunk. Ben helped Lily up to the seat and climbed up himself.

They were not far out of town when Lily asked Ben to stop. She climbed to the back and opened her trunk. One by one, she dropped large stones onto the side of the road. She secured the trunk and climbed back up.

"If someone is going to kick me out of town, they are going to work hard to do it," Lily said in answer to Ben's questioning look. She smiled. "I didn't want any of your sons to hurt themselves when they unloaded my trunk."

Shaking his head, Ben laughed and drove on.

* * *

All of the Cartwrights stood up as Lily came down the stairs to join them. Ben held out a glass of wine to her. Smiling, Lily accepted it and took a seat on the settee next to Little Joe.

"Did the sheriff find anything about who shot your friend?" Joe asked casually.

"I think he was a little preoccupied with getting me out of town," Lily answered wryly. She sipped her wine. "He still seems to think I had something to do with the Bannocks."

"So tell us how you know Aaron Cartwright," Adam requested out of nowhere.

Choking on the wine, Lily coughed violently. Concerned, Joe patted her on the back. "Just because you know him doesn't mean we're going to think bad about you," he said encouragingly. "After all, he's our Pa's cousin."

Eyes wide, Lily glanced between them all. At that moment, the door burst open. A single man stepped in as the Cartwrights jumped out of their seats. Lily twisted around and all color drained from her face.

"Don't any of you move," the dark haired man said coolly. He held his gun on them. He had a slight smirk on his face. "Hello, Lillian. You're looking well. How long has it been? Five years? Look at you. All grown up now."

Trembling, Lily stood up. "You leave her alone!" Joe snapped protectively.

The man leveled his gun at the young man. Joe pulled Lily behind him. "Stay out of this, boy," he said. He gestured with his gun. "Get over here, Lillian."

"Aaron," Ben spoke up slowly.

"Hello, Ben," Aaron Cartwright greeted, keeping his eyes on Lily. "Sorry to drop in on you like this, but I didn't think you'd mind since we're kin and all. I won't be staying long. My daughter and I will be on our way."

Shocked, Ben, Adam, Hoss, and Joe looked at the young woman. Closing her eyes, Lily just shook her head. "I won't go with you, Father," she said quietly. "You can't make me."

"I told you to get over here, Lily," Aaron ordered, his tone sharpening. "You and your mother hid the loot and I want to know where it is. You will take me there."

As Lily shook her head emphatically, Hop-Sing entered from the kitchen, waving his butcher knife. Aaron spun towards him. The Chinese cook froze. Little Joe dove for his gun belt resting on the table by the stairs. Aaron whirled back, his finger tightening on the trigger.

"No!" Lily screamed, flinging herself in front of Joe. The gun fired and the young woman fell to the floor.

Jerking his gun free, Joe pulled the trigger. Aaron reeled back and hit the floor. Cautiously, Ben approached and kicked the gun away. He knelt down. "He's dead," he reported, standing back up.

"Nice shot," Hoss complimented his younger brother.

Dropping to one knee, Joe leaned over Lily. Gasping in pain, she was clutching her right shoulder. Blood was seeping through her fingers. "Lily, what were you thinking? Why did you do that?" Joe demanded, putting pressure on the wound.

"Hoss, go for the doctor and the sheriff," Ben said, coming over. As Hoss obeyed, Ben knelt down and took Lily's hand in his. The girl tried to smile at him. "Hang on, Lily. We're getting help."

Lily's eyes drifted closed. "Let's get her into the bedroom," Ben instructed. "Hop-Sing get some bandages."

* * *

Skeptically, Chadwell shook his head. "I can believe that the man is Aaron Cartwright, aka Jones, Milwright, and Carson, since I have Coffee's poster in the office," he said. "But coercing the Bannocks to leave their lands just to have them blamed for a stagecoach robbery? That's sounds like a tall tale."

"Robbery?" Adam repeated, leaning forward in his chair with a frown. "This is the first we've heard about any robbery."

"Yesterday, the stage was ambushed by a group of people dressed as Bannocks," Chadwell informed them. "How do you know your little half breed friend didn't make the whole thing up to protect her people?"

Four glares were aimed at him. "Lily took a bullet to protect me," Joe snapped, his eyes flashing. "She wouldn't lie to us."

"Well, you're not going to like what I have to tell you next," Chadwell said, uneasily. "Miss…Cartwright is wanted for questioning regarding a heist her father pulled in Texas. She was used as a distraction. The authorities want to talk to her about it."

A door opened and closed upstairs. The Cartwrights turned quickly as the doctor came down the stairs. "I got the bullet out," Dr. Martin reported before anyone could ask. "She'll be fine after several days of rest."

"Can she be moved into town?" Chadwell asked.

Dr. Martin glanced at the Cartwrights. "I wouldn't recommend it," he answered. "Not for several days."

As the doctor headed to the door, Chadwell looked at the Cartwrights. "I'll be out in a few days, to check on her," he said. "As soon as she's able to travel, I'll be taking her in to wait for the federal marshal."

As he walked out, Little Joe looked at his pa anxiously. "Can he do that, Pa?"

"I'm afraid so," Ben told him seriously. "But in a few days, Roy will be back. He may be able to help."

* * *

It was dawn the next morning when Lily forced her eyes open. She grimaced and tried to sit up. A strong hand on her good shoulder kept her down. Looking over quickly, she saw Ben sitting beside the bed.

"You need to stay still, Lily," Ben told her gently. He took his hand away as Lily relaxed. For a moment, he just looked at the young woman. "Why didn't you tell us who you were before?"

"Ashamed of being the daughter of a criminal," Lily answered with a sigh. She took a deep breath and gave a sad smile. "In Geyser City, everyone knew about that and that my mother was a Bannock. They all considered me a criminal waiting to happen."

"And that's why you left?"

Lily hesitated. "It wasn't my decision," she admitted. "My mother didn't want me to go through life influenced by my father. Jim Grahame used his money to send me to St. Louis."

"Why did you come back?" Ben asked, leaning forward.

Shrugging, Lily winced in pain. "It wasn't any better in the east," she replied. "I decided to take my chances back here. The west is a big place. Then, I found out my mother had been killed and that Jim was in jail. I had to help him."

"I'm sorry it didn't end as well as you wanted," Ben told her. "If you had told us this in the beginning we would have done everything we could to help." He squeezed her hand and stood up. "Get some rest. We'll talk more later."

Smiling wanly, Lily closed her eyes.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ben," Sheriff Roy Coffee said, standing by the wagon. "Chadwell was right. Miss Cartwright is wanted regarding a heist her father pulled in Texas. A federal marshal is arriving today to take her there."

Ben nodded. "I was afraid of that," he replied. "The doctor says she's ready to travel."

Glowering at no one in particular, Little Joe went inside the house. Lily stood up from the settee. "The sheriff is here, isn't he," she stated. Joe nodded and she smiled at him. "It's alright, Joe. We've been expecting this to happen."

"It's not fair," Joe complained. "You didn't do anything."

Lily reached out and touched his shoulder. "I'm only wanted for questioning," she told him encouragingly. "My mother and I hid the loot from my father. I will take them to where it is and then I'll be free to go."

"Then promise me you'll come back," Joe said intently. Lily hesitated. "Come on, Lily. Please?"

Leaning forward, Lily kissed his cheek. "You are a good friend, Joe," she told him. "If things work out, I'll come visit. I promise." She put on a brave smile. "We better not keep the sheriff waiting."

She looped her good arm around Joe's and he escorted her out of the house. The other Cartwrights faced her, and for a moment, no one said anything. Lily left Joe's side and held out her good arm. She hugged Adam and Hoss as best she could and then turned to Ben.

"Thank you," she said. "For everything."

Ben hugged her tightly. "You come back as soon as you can," he said firmly. "Are you sure you don't want us to go with you into to town to meet the Marshal?"

Lily nodded, stepping back. "I'll take good care of your horse for you," Hoss promised. "She'll be waiting for you."

Smiling, Lily went to the wagon. Joe helped her up. Roy climbed up beside her. "I'll see you in town," he said, releasing the brake. He clucked to the horses and drove out of the yard.

Little Joe went to stand by his pa as they all watched the wagon drive away. Lily turned once and lifted her good hand in a wave. They waved back, Joe being very enthusiastic about it. The wagon disappeared from sight.

"I hope her life improves with her father gone ," Ben said. "She's a good girl."

"No, Pa," Joe corrected. "She's a lady."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope you all liked it! Either way, please let me know!**


End file.
